


Unbidden

by tariana



Category: Toy Soldiers (1991)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Joey hears Billy.





	Unbidden

Joey snaps awake, unsure of what has woken him. He is too hot, and he begins to push the covers down, then freezes when he hears a sound from beneath him.

It’s quiet, and someone who didn’t know, well, wouldn’t know. But Joey knows what Billy sounds like. He has listened to it in the still of many nights, and he knows what Billy is doing. Billy does it often enough – they all do.

So, yeah, Joey knows what Billy sounds like when he jerks off. He’s sure Billy knows what he sounds like, too. Joey does it often enough – they all do.

Ohfuck. Joey was a good part of the way there already, listening to Billy’s soft gasps, stifled like he has his hand over his mouth, but what he hears next, he hears, and in the next instant he’s painfully, amazingly hard.

“Joey.”

Billy just said his name. Moaned his name.

He hears Billy moving around a bit, then all is quiet again.

Joey’s hand moves almost of its own accord, but he jerks it away at the last second, pointedly not touching himself.

Instead, he shucks off his shirt (and it really is too hot in the room, he thinks) and places his foot carefully on the top rung of his ladder.

Billy is looking at him through the rungs, when Joey gets down far enough to see him. Billy looks almost ashamed, but not quite. Almost ashamed, and tousled with sleep and (ohmyGod) other things.

Joey just smiles, and finishes climbing down.


End file.
